Sister's keeper
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: (AU). When Laurel's life changes forever, she finds herself struggling with moving past her anger towards her own sister and trying to be better for the sake of what's left of her family.
1. Prologue

**An idea that just popped into my head. Partly inspired by 2007 film "_No Reservations_", partly some books that I had read a long time ago, partly my own family experiences with my brother, his girlfriend and my niece. For the purposes of this story, Laurel is a cop, not an attorney and this is an AU, so no Green Arrow, Black Canary etc. but there will be Easter eggs and references.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Laurel's life seemed to be doing fine in the past couple of years. She was happy in the police department, had a handful of close friends, and was following in her father's footsteps. The only thing she missed, was her own younger sister Sara and her former crush, Oliver. Laurel and Sara cared about each other but when it came down to Oliver back in high school, they were at each other's throat as Laurel was unable to see that she actually was in love with an idea of who she wanted Oliver to be, rather than the man that he really was and it took a long time for her to accept that Oliver had chosen Sara over her, gotten married and were raising their own daughter Mia for the past seven years.

Eventually, Laurel was able to move on but she never fully got past that Oliver wouldn't be in her life in the way she had thought. Laurel kept appearances for family visits and birthday parties and so on for Mia's sake but she and Sara always had a hard time to get along, despite that they both tried, for Mia's sake.

* * *

One day, as Laurel was leaving, her phone suddenly rang as the message went into the voicemail.

"_Hey, Laurel._" Laurel froze at hearing the voice. It's been… quite a while since she had heard it but it felt like an eternity. "_I… know this is kind of sudden but we're coming visit you this afternoon. Look, I know we've had our differences but you're my sister and I love you. I know you might still be angry at me but I hope you'll find it in your heart to move on or at least try, for Mia's sake. I know I've said once that I'd rather keep Mia away from you in a heartbeat, rather than let her get hurt because of you but I don't want her to lose anyone from the family._

_Just, please, for her own sake, try to be nice, OK? I promise I won't freak out on you, if you'll at least be civil in front of her. Just think about it, please. Despite everything, me and Ollie still care about you._"

'Beep' sounded from the voicemail as Laurel stopped and considered. Was she angry that Oliver had chosen Sara over her? Yes. Was she jealous that they had a daughter? Check. Did she hate Mia? That was what Laurel had convinced herself at first that she would but she couldn't bring herself to hate a little innocent girl, who was too cute for her own sake. Whenever she was around Mia, Laurel always thought that this was the life she could have had with Oliver but a part of her was happy that Oliver and Sara had a happy life with raising their child. She just wished it had been her life with Oliver.

* * *

_**SCPD**_

Laurel was at her desk, doing some paperwork but she stopped as to her desk approached her late father's partner and her mentor, Detective Lucas Hilton and her boss, Lieutenant Frank Pike.

"Laurel." Pike said and Laurel felt an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, since she herself had that look, when she had to approach a certain group of people, which was the worst part of being a cop, making her wonder with worry what happened.

"Is everything OK, Frank?" Laurel asked as she saw the somber looks Pike and Hilton had and as they opened their mouths, Laurel's world changed forever as she felt everything around her crumble and her heart shattered into pieces.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


	2. New responsibilites

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

**_Starling General_**

Laurel entered the hospital room and saw a young girl, who was seven years old, with bruised face, sleeping, with a drip attached to her wrist and Laurel's eyes got wet as she covered her mouth. She felt broken that she had lost her sister and a man she used to have a crush on but for Mia to lose both her parents…

"Miss Lance? I'm Dr. Schwartz. We talked over the phone." Dr. Schwartz said as she entered. "Mia's going to be fine, she's doing great. But… may I have a word with you?"

Laurel nodded as she went outside, facing Schwartz. "Has anyone told her…"

"We believed that it might be best if she heard the news from someone in the family." Schwartz said. "Just curious, outside of you, is there any other next of kin we can…"

"Just Oliver's sister but… she's on the other side of the country." Laurel said and sighed as her eyes got wet. "And I'm not sure if she would…"

Dr. Schwartz nodded as she held Laurel's shoulder. "I'm truly very sorry, Miss Lance."

* * *

Laurel was on chair, sleeping as her eyes opened, while she noticed that Mia was awake.

"Aunt Laurel?" Mia asked weakly as she was lying on the stretcher.

"Hey." Laurel said, trying to keep it together as she was preparing to break the news to her niece.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Mia asked.

"Mia…" Laurel took a breath, as she felt her voice break and her throat full of this uncomfortable feeling as she was doing her best to hold back tears.

"Are they dead?" Mia asked as her eyes got wet.

Laurel couldn't hold it back anymore as she hugged Mia tightly, both girls crying and mourning Sara and Oliver. "I'm so sorry, honey."

* * *

**_Later, Laurel's apartment_**

Laurel was in the shower, curled to the ball as the floodgates opened and she let out the sadness and grief she had been bottling up the whole day as her voicemail rang.

"_Hey, Laurel, we're running late. Traffic's insane._" Oliver said.

"_I hope you won't mind._" Sara said. "_And there's someone, who wants to say "hello"_."

"_Hey, Aunt Laurel!_" Mia said.

"_Hope you're fine with it. We love you._" Sara said as the message ended.

* * *

**_SCPD_**

"Laurel, if you need some time…"

"I'm fine, Lucas." Laurel brushed Hilton off.

"Look, Sara, Mia and Oliver were like family to us, too." Pike said. "And I understand that taking care of a child alone is not an easy task, so I think it might be best for you to take some time off. Paid, of course."

"But…"

"No "but", Laurel." Pike interrupted her. "I'm afraid I must insist. Look, until you can land on your feet, no more cases for you. And we're not discussing this. Do it for your niece. Please. Two weeks off. That's not a suggestion but an order." Laurel opened her mouth to argue but no sound went out as she realized that there was no point, knowing that Pike was right and suddenly, the grief took her over again as she broke down in tears once more as Pike hugged her tightly. "I know. I know. Just let it out, Laurel."

* * *

**_Seven years ago, Starling General_**

_"Are you sure you want me here?" Laurel asked as Sara and Oliver looked at their newborn daughter in Sara's arms._

_"I'm pretty sure she'll be thrilled to see Aunt Laurel." Sara said as Laurel hesitantly approached them. At first, she envied Sara, wanting to be in her place, with Oliver by her side but she couldn't deny them their happiness as Laurel held the baby in her arms. "Come on, say "hi" to Aunt Laurel."_

_Laurel smiled at the baby girl, who just cooed and stared at her with her big blue eyes and all the envy and anger she felt earlier, turned into happiness she hadn't felt ever before as she smiled and did some funny grimaces as Oliver and Sara chuckled._

_"What's her name?" Laurel asked._

_"Mia. It means "darling"." Oliver said._

_"It's a nice name." Laurel nodded. "I'm happy for you, really." Part of her was jealous but she was too happy to have Mia in her arms to resent Oliver and Sara._

_"If anything happens to us, will you…"_

_"Yeah. I will. I promise. I'll look after her. Despite everything, you're my sister and I love you." Laurel said._

_"There's no one else, who should have her, if something will happen to us. I'm sure you'll love her as much as we would." Oliver assured Laurel, holding her shoulders._

* * *

**_Present, Starling General_**

"_What's up, doc?_" Bugs Bunny said on the TV.

"_Look, it's Wil. E. Coyote._"

Mia stared at the TV as Laurel entered.

"Hey, sweetie." Laurel said but Mia didn't even react. "I did some tagliatelle. Like how your Mom does."

"I'm not hungry." Mia said, with no emotion in her voice as Laurel sighed and nodded.

"They'll discharge you on Friday. That means you can leave in three days, do you know that?" Laurel asked.

"Yes." Mia nodded as Laurel took a breath and sat next to her niece.

"Mia… I think we need to clear out what is going to happen in the near future." Laurel said.

"Can I go back home?" Mia asked.

Laurel sighed. "I'm sorry. I wish you could but that might not be possible."

"Why?" Mia asked.

"Because you'd be alone." Laurel said.

"What about Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy?" Mia asked as Laurel sighed.

"I'm sorry but they… they're not going to come get to you soon enough. And… I spoke to some people and… your parents asked me to take care of you, in case something happened to them." Laurel said. "That means you'll be coming home with me, do you understand?"

Mia stared and sighed deeply as Laurel sighed too. Taking care of her was not going to be an easy task.

* * *

**_Starling City_**

Laurel drove Mia into her apartment, showing her the way around. "The kitchen is here, bathroom and toilet are there, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

* * *

"Why did your parents have to buy you so many toys?" Laurel sighed as she put down the last box of stuffed animals.

"Wait until you see Ace." Mia said as she showed Laurel the puppy toy before her phone rang.

"Yeah, Frank? Uh-huh. OK." Laurel sighed as she hung up. "Mia, I'm sorry, I need to go back to work but I'll be back soon enough, OK? If you need something, I'm on speed dial, just press "1" and call me."

"OK." Mia nodded.

* * *

_**SCPD**_

"What is it, Hilton?" Laurel asked as she approached his office.

"Do you remember, when you and Sara were kids and your Dad bought Sara that bird?" Hilton asked as he showed Laurel the photo and Laurel smiled. She hated the canary but for some reason Sara loved that bird.

"Yeah." Laurel nodded.

"Your Dad loved that photo. I held onto it because… I guess I needed a good memory of your father but now it belongs to you. Just… it's right if you have it."

Laurel nodded.

* * *

_**Sometime later, Laurel's apartment**_

Laurel was sleeping off on the couch after unpacking boxes full of Oliver's and Sara's stuff as Mia shook her.

"Laurel. Aunt Laurel." Laurel's eyes opened weakly.

"What?"

"School starts at nine." Mia said as Laurel noticed that Mia had on her a jacket and a bonnet before she turned to the clock.

"Oh, damn!" Laurel swore as she shot up from the couch, quickly putting on her jacket. "I'm so sorry, Mia, I was so tired, I must have overslept! Come on!"

Laurel and Mia rushed out as Laurel was zipping her jacket clumsily.

* * *

**_Starling City_**

"We're on time." Laurel sighed as she pulled over.

"Barely." Mia pointed out as the school bell rang.

"I'll pick you up around four o'clock, OK? I promise." Laurel said as Mia went out.

* * *

**_Later_**

"I have no idea what to do with her, Lee. I mean, I didn't raise her, I don't have that kind of a history with her. I'm trying but it's not easy. And I mean… she just lost her parents and kids are not my specialty." Laurel said, pacing around.

"Do you remember what was it like when you were young and when you and your sister grew up?" Dr. Leslie Thompkins asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Laurel asked.

"Has it occurred to you that your sister drew inspiration from when you and her were kids? It might be that Mia needs something more familiar, less sophisticated." Leslie pointed out. "What was it like, when you and Sara were kids?"

"I'm not sure if that would work on Mia." Laurel sighed.

"My point is, don't try to replace Sara and Oliver. Try to put yourself in Mia's shoes. Make her feel like she's at home." Leslie said.

"It's not that simple. I mean, I barely know her. I didn't raise her, I don't have that kind of history with her. The only times I visited her was her birthday, Christmas or Thanksgiving and that kinds of stuff." Laurel said.

"Exactly. Don't be a parent. Be her friend at the very least." Leslie said.

* * *

**_Laurel's apartment_**

"So, did you learn anything interesting or boring at school today?" Laurel asked as she and Mia were watching TV.

"Can't say I did." Mia said.

"How was your teacher?" Laurel asked.

"Bald." Mia said after a moment.

"Is there something you liked to do with your parents?" Laurel inquired.

"Don't." Mia said suddenly as she whirled on Laurel.

"Don't what?" Laurel asked.

"You don't have to try so hard to be like Mom and Dad, OK?" Mia said.

"Mia, I…"

"I know you're trying to make me feel better but you can't. Nothing is going to be better, ever again. Ever!" Mia snapped.

"Mia…"

"I want my parents back, not you! You hated Mom! I know you did!" Mia snapped as she rushed into her room and banged the door and Laurel winced and sighed deeply. This was going to be much harder than she had thought.

* * *

**Imagine that Mia is played by young Chloe Grace Moretz**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue. **


	3. Readjusting

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Laurel waited an hour for Mia to cool down as she entered Mia's room, noticing that she had been playing with her toys, hiding under the bed with a flashlight.

"I know you guys are scared but it's OK, I'm here. If you get really scared, you can wake me up and I'll hold your hand. Especially yours, Sammy, because you're the smallest."

"Mia." Laurel said, lifting the sheet as she knelt down and Mia paled. "It's OK. Looks so cozy here."

"I…"

Laurel sighed. "Look, I miss your parents as much as you do and I understand you're upset but I'm really trying to be there for you. I know I can't replace them but shutting me out is not an answer. You understand that, right? I might be the only family you have left."

Mia sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry about what I said."

"It's OK. I understand. And I'm sorry I overslept and that I was trying so hard to make you feel better." Laurel sighed. "You know, when your grandmother, your Mom's and my Mom died, it was hard for us too. And I know you're upset and angry but I'm trying to be here for you. And your Mom and I may not have seen eye to eye sometimes but we loved each other, just as much as your parents loved you, even though we didn't always agree on everything.

Look, I'm having as much of a hard time to adjust to this kind of change as you but we can work through this together. You know I'm doing my best, right? I miss your parents too and I'm pretty sure they'd want us to get along, don't you think? What can I do to make it up to you?"

"You mean, a wish?" Mia asked.

"Sure." Laurel nodded. "You wish for something, I try to make it happen and if you like it, you'll forgive me. What do you think?"

Mia considered. "Can I wish for something later?" Laurel nodded and was about to leave before Mia spoke up again. "Aunt Laurel? You're not doing everything wrong."

Laurel smiled as an idea hit her. "How about you came to Uncle Tommy's tomorrow?"

* * *

_**The next day**_

"Thanks for letting me in here." Laurel said, helping Tommy in the kitchen in the restaurant.

"You sure you want to be here?" Tommy asked as she was slicing the fish.

"I… thought a change of scenery might be nice for her." Laurel explained as Tommy turned to Mia, who was staring and sitting on chair.

"Oh." Tommy nodded. "You won't mind if I go…"

"You can try." Laurel said.

"One sea bass and salad." The waiter said.

"On it!" Laurel said, cooking the fish as Tommy approached Mia, who picked a plate of spaghetti and started to take a bite.

"Save some for me, will you, Speedy?" Tommy quipped as Mia smiled at him before he sat next to her. "Did you know that in ancient Rome they used to chew basil before the prom, trying to get rid of bad breath?"

"Really?" Mia asked.

"I'm not kidding." Tommy said as Laurel then noticed him talking to her niece.

"Did they really have proms in ancient Rome?" Mia questioned.

"OK, I might have made that up." Tommy teased as Mia giggled.

* * *

A bit later, Tommy was helping Laurel and Mia learn to cook as Mia was having a good time, enjoying it.

* * *

"Thanks." Laurel said as Mia was asleep on the chair.

"It's fine." Tommy nodded as Laurel put her in the car.

* * *

**_Laurel's apartment_**

"I liked it there." Mia said as they sat down.

"Yeah." Laurel nodded.

"Can we go there again, sometime?" Mia asked.

"I… Mia, I don't know." Laurel said. "I mean, not that I don't appreciate what you did there but… you're too young to work in the restaurant, do you understand that? If people think you work there, they'll think I'm forcing you to do something you don't want to and they'll take you away from me."

"Then I won't be working. I will just be watching what Uncle Tommy does." Mia said.

Laurel smiled. "I'll think about it, OK?"

* * *

"One, two, three, four. I'm rich!" Laurel said as she and Mia were playing Monopoly.

"No, that's not fair!" Mia protested as she hit Laurel with a pillow as Laurel "glared" at her.

"Oh, you're in a big trouble, now, young lady, do you know what's your punishment?" Laurel asked and Mia looked frightened as Laurel picked a pillow.

"No!"

"Pillow fight!" Laurel said as she and Mia were hitting each other with pillows and chasing each other around in the apartment, laughing. "OK, let's see if this tickles."

Mia started to giggle as Laurel put her hands under Mia's shirt, tickling her.

* * *

_**SCPD**_

"What is it, Lucas?" Pike asked as Hilton showed him a photo of a girl, who was dressed up like a doll and Pike paled.

"He's back, Frank."

"The Dollmaker…" Pike whispered.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue. **


	4. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"Thanks for looking after her, Rene." Laurel said as she put on her jacket.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine, she and Zoe are tagging along great." Rene assured her as they saw the girls playing in the bedroom.

"I wonder what is this emergency Frank called me in for." Laurel said.

* * *

_**Later, SCPD**_

"It can't be…" Laurel whispered.

"He's back, Laurel." Pike said.

"Last time he was active was ten years ago, when your Dad was still on the force." Hilton said.

"I remember. Dad wouldn't rest until he'd hunt him down. Those girls reminded him of me and Sara." Laurel noted as she looked at the photo of the girl dressed up like a doll. "I thought he was dead."

"We couldn't find the corpse, when he fell into the river." Pike pointed out.

"Do you have any leads?" Laurel asked as Pike showed her a file.

"Everything your father had on Mathis." Pike said as Laurel looked over the file.

"Last time he was active, eight girls died." Laurel said grimly.

"Look, Laurel, I'll be blunt, considering what's been happening to you lately, I don't want you to be involved in the case, not in the field at least. You can take a look and call us later and take a look at some leads, if you find out something but as far as arresting him goes…"

"I got it." Laurel nodded.

* * *

_**Later, Starling City**_

"Tony Daniel?" Laurel asked as Mr. Daniel was entering his car and turned around as she showed her badge. "Detective Laurel Lance."

"I know who you are. I knew your father. Good man. For what he wanted to do with my client." Daniel said.

"Did you know that your client, Mr. Mathis, is back in town?" Laurel asked and Daniel paled.

"What? How?" Daniel demanded, frightened.

"Apparently, he survived. We never found the corpse, if you remember." Laurel said. "Do you know where can I find him?" Daniel looked around, frightened. "If you know something, tell me. Or are you going to wait for him to come after you because you failed to prevent him getting imprisoned?"

Daniel sighed. "Listen, I can't tell you where he is. Not for certain. Needless to say, he wasn't happy with the sentencing, when he escaped from the prison transfer and the van fell into the river."

"But you have an idea, right?" Laurel asked and Daniel hesitated. "Tell me what you know and I can protect you."

Daniel took a breath. "Look, I'm not sure but… there is one place I can think of. He kept sketching it in his cell, when I visited him. The Bisque Museum. He said it reminded him of Germany."

"Where the porcelain dolls were invented." Laurel realized and Daniel nodded.

"That is all I know. I swear." Daniel said, sweating.

* * *

_**Later, Laurel's apartment**_

"Aunt Laurel?" Mia asked as Laurel was going over the file. "Aren't you going to cook dinner?"

Laurel sighed. "Look, Mia, right now I have a lot of work to do, so I won't have time to cook anything. I ordered pizza, if you want."

"OK." Mia nodded before nearing the table and seeing the pictures. "Are those dolls?"

"Mia…" Laurel took a breath, not wanting to lash out as she made Mia turn around. "Look, these aren't… ordinary dolls. And you shouldn't see this, you're too young for this, OK?"

Mia looked confused a bit before nodding as Laurel made her watch TV.

"Look, how about we watch some videos of when you were a bit younger?" Laurel suggested as she picked a tape and put it into the recorder.

Mia giggled and blushed in embarrassment as they saw Mia in the living room, around 2 years old, riding, more like walking on a small bike as Laurel smiled.

"Oh, my God, I remember that one." Laurel snickered.

_Mia was "riding" the bike across the living room as Sara smiled, while Oliver was recording the whole time._

_"That's it. Good girl." Sara said before Mia picked some sunglasses from the table and put them on Laurel, who was sitting on a chair._

_"Uh, I don't want to wear it." Laurel protested, mockingly angry._

_"Come on, she just wants to play." Sara said as Mia giggled._

Laurel and Mia laughed.

"I really did that to you?" Mia asked and Laurel nodded.

"You were a little rascal but your Mom was even bigger at your age." Laurel said before they saw Oliver, Sara, Laurel and Mia outside a cabin in countryside.

"I think I remember that one." Mia said.

"Yeah, you kept wandering off into the forest and we had to chase you and get you back to the campfire." Laurel nodded.

_"Mia, come here! Come on!" Laurel called out as Mia was waving her arms around and running off into the forest._

_"Yippee!" Mia said as Laurel chased her and grabbed her._

_"OK, how about we go flying!" Laurel said, doing an airplane with little Mia._

Mia giggled again.

"You said that a lot, when you were a little kid." Laurel said.

"I remember I wanted to be a bird." Mia said.

"Yeah and we'd fly you often." Laurel said as they saw little Mia on TV wave her hands like a bird waving its wings as they both smiled at the memories.

"Why did you and Mom stop talking to each other, Aunt Laurel?" Mia asked as Laurel sighed.

"I… look, you're too young to understand that." Laurel said. "Before you were born, both your Mom and I loved your Dad back then but… your Dad had chosen her over me. And… back then I was young and… short-tempered and… stupid. It's complicated. I loved your Mom and your Dad but there was a time I had thought that I would be the one with your father and raising you and I was quite jealous of your Mom at first but… if there was one thing we could ever agree on, that we'd all love you like no one else could. We tried many times to make it work. Sometimes we got along great."

"Sometimes you fought a lot, I remember." Mia nodded.

"It was because I thought I could raise you better than your Mom could and back then, we both said some things to each other that we didn't really mean but we were both angry at each other. And… do you remember your fourth birthday…"

"When you scared off the boogeyman, yeah." Mia nodded.

* * *

_**Years ago**_

_"You didn't have to beat him up like that." Sara said._

_"What? He was stalking you." Laurel pointed out and Sara groaned._

_"Look, Laurel, god, you haven't changed at all. Please, stop trying to fix my problems, OK? Everytime you step up, you just make things worse!" Sara snapped._

_"At least I'm doing something to protect Ollie and Mia, which isn't something I can say about you! If I was with them, this wouldn't have to happen but you're incapable of looking after them! You took everything from me!" Laurel exploded and the instant she let the words out, she immediately regretted saying them as she saw the hurt look on Sara's face._

_"Sara… I… I'm sorry, I didn't really mean…"_

_"Get out." Sara said, on verge of tears as her breaths were getting shaky._

_"Sara, I…"_

_"Get out! Get out and don't bother coming back here, ever again!" Sara yelled. "Get out of my life! Stay away from my family!"_

_In that moment, Laurel realized that it was too late to undo the damage that she had done, no matter how hard she wanted to as she turned around, doing her best to hold back tears and left and as soon as she heard the door slam, she broke down in tears._

* * *

_**Present**_

"God know how many times I've wanted to take back what I said that day but… I was… ashamed and afraid. Afraid that she'd never forgive me." Laurel admitted.

"Mom missed you many times, you know." Mia said. "She and Dad talked about you a lot. Said they'd want to start over with you."

Laurel felt some small relief as the burden in her heart felt lighter.

* * *

"How are you not afraid of the dark, Aunt Laurel?" Mia asked as Laurel put her to bed.

"Well, your eyes can get used to the dark as time goes by and when they do, you can see in the dark a bit, if you remember where what is." Laurel said as she turned off the lamp. "Like… that mobile." She pointed at the mobile lights above them. "Can you see it well?" Mia nodded. "It can help me see monsters, if they were underneath it. And I could scare them off."

"Or I could shout for help and they'd run away." Mia realized and Laurel nodded.

"You see, now you get it." Laurel said. "Good night, honey."

"Good night." Mia said.

* * *

Laurel was in the shower, humming to herself as she turned off the water and put on her shirt before she heard 'crash'.

"Not much. Where's some dope?"

Laurel slowly reached for a gun hidden in the first aid cabinet and carefully went out from the bathroom and saw two junkies in the living room, throwing furniture around.

"Hope we can score something before she comes…"

"Hey!" Laurel said, aiming her gun at them.

They turned around and reached for their guns as Laurel kneecapped them both.

"Ah, that crazy bitch shot me!"

Laurel glared before…

"Aunt Laurel?" Mia asked as she went out and Laurel paled, realizing what her niece had seen. "What did you…"

"Mia, don't look, honey." Laurel hugged Mia tightly and covered her eyes.

* * *

A bit later, Hilton and Pike arrested the junkies as Mia seemed to be staring, confused.

"Why did they…"

"Mia… sometimes people want something so desperately, they'll break into places where they don't belong and try to steal things that don't belong to them, even if it means hurting someone else. Your Aunt was trying to defend herself and you, do you understand that?" Hilton explained.

"What if they'll come after us again?" Mia asked.

"I promise you, no one in the police is going to let anything happen to you or your Aunt." Hilton said and Mia nodded.

Laurel took a breath, deciding she needed to do what she could to protect her niece.

"Lucas." Laurel called out as Hilton turned to her as he got up. "I want in. I want in on the Dollmaker case."

"Laurel…"

"I'm not gonna stand by and let that son of a bitch hurt anyone else. He could come after me and Mia." Laurel said. "Tell me everything you know about him."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue. **


	5. Bonding

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

_**SCPD**_

"All the girls he's kidnapped, he suffocated them with a flexible polymer that was poured down their throats and then they were all dressed up as dolls." Hilton summed up as Laurel went over the files. "I was there when we… thought we got him. Your father shot him, he fell into the river but we never found the corpse. It's been ten years, I thought Mathis was dead."

"And now he's back." Laurel sighed. "His attorney said that Mathis was interested in the Bisque Museum."

* * *

_**Later, Starling City**_

"According to the receptionist, a guy matching Mathis's description checked in here few days ago." Hilton said as he unlocked the door, while Laurel readied her gun. "Laurel…"

"Catch him, not kill him, I know." Laurel nodded.

But as they entered, the room was empty, save for a doll and a phone on the desk, that desk rang and Laurel picked the receiver.

"_Detective Laurel Lance. You take after your father._" Mathis said.

"If I wanted to have a conversation with you, Mathis, I'd do it in the prison, with a glass window between us and you in orange uniform." Laurel said. "This is your only warning, turn yourself in before things get ugly."

"_You're blunt, just like him. I like that. Why don't you say "hello" to my guest?_" Mathis said, amused.

A woman screamed on the other side as Laurel's blood ran cold.

"Let her go." Laurel said, dread filling her. "Don't hurt her and let her go."

"_And allow her to wither away in a mediocre and forgettable life? No, no, no, no, no, no, she deserves so much better._" Mathis said. "_She deserves to see her beauty preserved. Pristine. Forever. Don't worry. I will turn her into something special. Pay attention, Detective. What comes next, is really quite exquisite. The sound of an esophagus slowly hardening. Like a symphony._"

"Don't. Please. I will beg for it, if you want to, just stop! Is that what you want? I'm begging you!" Laurel said, horrified.

"_It's for the world to enjoy. After all, everyone loves a pretty doll._" Mathis said, leaving Laurel stunned as she dropped the receiver in defeat.

* * *

_**SCPD**_

"This wasn't your fault, Laurel." Hilton assured her as Laurel wiped her face.

"Maybe not. But I need to do something to make it stop." Laurel said.

"Not tonight." Pike said and Laurel then realized she forgot something.

"Mia."

* * *

_**Later**_

Laurel knocked on the door as Rene smiled as he opened the door.

"Hey, Laurel." Rene said.

"Is everything OK here?" Laurel asked.

"She fell asleep on the couch. She's fine. But she was wondering what was taking you so long." Rene said.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Laurel kissed Rene on his cheek.

"Don't sweat it, you helped me get Zoe, it's the least I can do for you." Rene assured her as Laurel picked sleeping Mia from the couch.

* * *

Later, in the morning, Laurel did some cereals and toasts as Mia was eating.

"Did you catch some bad guys, Aunt Laurel?" Mia asked and Laurel sighed.

"Honestly… Mia…" Laurel took a breath, wiping her face. "There is one… bad man that your grandpa tried to catch years ago and now he's back. He hurt a lot of people back then and he's hurting them again now."

"And you're trying to catch him before he hurts more?" Mia asked and Laurel nodded. "Have you caught a lot of bad people before?" Laurel nodded again.

"But, Mia… this man is very dangerous and he has escaped before." Laurel said. "And I hope you understand how dangerous it might be for me."

"Can't you be careful?" Mia asked and Laurel sighed.

"Mia… sometimes the world isn't that simple as we'd want it to be but… I'll try." Laurel assured her as Mia nodded before the wind flew in through the window and Laurel's files fell over the desk as Laurel sighed. "Oh, come on."

Laurel picked the papers before she looked at the autopsy reports.

* * *

**_Later, SCPD_**

"Skin cream. That's your lead?" Pike asked, skeptical.

"How did you find that out?" Hilton asked.

"The pattern. I just saw it. The chemical residue on their skin, that's how he picks his victims." Laurel said. "And I looked up "Mermaiden", it's so rare, only three boutiques in town sell it. The formula is from crushed pearls of unique kind."

"Good job, Laurel." Pike said. "We'll take it from here."

* * *

_**Later, Laurel's apartment**_

"Hey, Mia, how about we go to see the carnival today?" Laurel asked as Mia nodded, smiling.

* * *

_**Later**_

Mia was on a horse on a carousel, riding as she giggled, while Laurel was recording with a camera as they both laughed.

"Mia, wave your hand here!" Laurel called out.

* * *

Laurel was riding a bumper car as Mia picked the wheel.

"Gently, gently… look out!" Laurel warned as they bumped into another car.

"Sorry!" Mia said.

"It's OK!" The man assured them as Laurel and Mia giggled.

* * *

"Do you like it?" Laurel asked as Mia had in her hands a big toy bear as Mia nodded. "We used to go with your Grandpa to carnivals a lot when we were kids and you used to love them too, when you were smaller. Like 2, 3 years old, maybe."

Mia nodded. "I remember I liked ponies."

"Yeah, even though you could ride only the smaller ones." Laurel nodded as she held Mia's hand. "How about we do a skip and on "three", we make the highest jump, OK? 1… 2… 3!"

"Oy." Mia said clumsily.

"Not on "two", on "three"!" Laurel said as Mia giggled.

* * *

"OK, how did you like it today?" Laurel asked as they were entering the apartment complex, with Mia having a toy bear in her hands.

"I liked it." Mia said.

"We used to love carnivals, when your Mom and I were smaller, Grandpa used to take us…" Laurel trailed off as she noticed someone in the distance wearing a cap.

"Is everything OK, Aunt Laurel?" Mia asked before Laurel rang.

"_Yeah?_"

"Rene, can you come pick Mia? Something's come up." Laurel said.

"Aunt Laurel?" Mia asked, confused.

"Mia, stay with Uncle Rene until I get back, OK?" Laurel said as she neared the man wearing a cap as he started to run. "Hey! SCPD! Stop!"

Laurel started to chase the man down the street.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue. **


	6. Facing off

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Laurel ran down the street as the man jumped over a car, while crossing a street and then they ran into an alley as the man threw some boxes at her direction. Laurel jumped over the boxes and climbed on the fence as the man tried to run through the garden but Laurel tackled him.

"Who are you?" Laurel demanded before she found that the man had a camera in which were pictures of her and Mia.

* * *

_**Later, SCPD**_

"A stalker. That's the last thing I needed." Laurel said, sighing.

"It's not the first time, is it?" Pike pointed out and Laurel winced. "Do you remember, why did you and Sara have a falling out years ago?"

"I was just trying to help." Laurel said.

"Yeah but you remember how much roughed up the guy was and how did you and Sara argue." Pike reminded.

"Look, I'm just trying to protect my family, Frank." Laurel said and Pike nodded. "Any leads on Mathis?"

"We might know where his hideout is." Pike said. "We've narrowed down his possible location thanks to where he ditched his victims."

* * *

**_Later, Starling City_**

"Do you think he's here?" Hilton asked as he and Laurel entered the apartment complex.

"There's only one way to find out." Laurel said as before they saw Mathis in the corridor, who stared at them before he pulled out a gun and fired as Laurel and Hilton took cover around the corner.

"Give up, Mathis! You're done!" Hilton yelled.

"I'm just getting started, Detective!" Mathis called back before he jumped through the window and ran down the fire escape as Laurel went after him as he jumped onto a dumpster and ran down the street.

Laurel dodged as a car passed by on the street before she kept on going after Mathis until they were at the docks, where Laurel ended up in a maze of palettes, looking for Mathis.

"Where are you?" Laurel said. As she neared the wooden pier, suddenly a hand burst through the ground, pulling her down as she fell underwater.

Mathis had her in chokehold before they emerged as Laurel hit him in the face, gasping for air. Laurel repeatedly punched Mathis until he fell unconscious and fell underwater, apparently drowning.

"Laurel. Laurel!" Hilton called out.

* * *

A few minutes later, Laurel had a blanket around her as the EMTs nursed her.

"Have you found the body?" Laurel asked.

"Not yet. It's likely that he'll wash over later, if you knocked him out. He must have drowned, Laurel." Pike assured her.

"You did good, kiddo. Your Dad would've been proud of you." Hilton said, holding Laurel's shoulder, although she had a feeling it wasn't over.

* * *

_**Later, Laurel's apartment**_

"Are you OK, Aunt Laurel?" Mia asked as Laurel put her to bed as Mia saw the bruises on her face.

"Yeah. Just had to chase a very bad man today. I'm not sure if I got him but I hope so." Laurel said, smiling. "You know, when you were born, your Mom wouldn't let the nurses take you away from her, when she had you in her arms."

"Really?" Mia asked.

"They tried but we were kind of really stubborn. And you'd stare at us with those big blue eyes, like you're doing it right now. And you never cried. At least as far as I remember." Laurel said. "And well, do you remember, when you were smaller and we were on vacation in Miami, when you were three?"

"A little." Mia said, smiling.

* * *

_**Years ago**_

_Oliver, Sara and Mia were on a train bus as Laurel had in her hands a camera, while recording Sara and Mia._

_"Mia. Look here." Laurel said as Mia turned her head and smiled._

_"Come on, wave your hand to Aunt Laurel." Oliver said and Mia suddenly did goggles gestures with her hands._

_"Hello!" Mia said and Laurel and Mia laughed._

* * *

_"Up! Up!" Mia said as Laurel, Oliver and Sara were on a tree branch._

_"I think she wants to climb up." Sara said._

_Laurel picked Mia up and let her sit on a tree branch and she became visibly terrified as the adults laughed._

* * *

_**Present**_

Mia was already in bed as Laurel was taking out some trash but as she was entering her apartment, she noticed that someone had snuck in. She carefully pulled out her gun before she heard the answering machine go off.

"_Laurel, they didn't find the body. Be careful. Mathis is still alive. Laurel. Laurel! Did you hear me?_" Pike called out.

Laurel went upstairs with a gun as she saw Mathis holding Mia, with a syringe in his hand, about to jam it into Mia's neck as she glared, while Mia was terrified.

"Drop it." Mathis ordered.

Laurel dropped the gun.

"Such a soft skin she has. It should…"

"Let her go." Laurel sneered. "Now."

"Why not? Why not let it preserve?" Mathis said.

"Aunt Laurel…" Mia sobbed.

"Mia. It's going to be OK." Laurel assured her before she had an idea in her mind. "You must be quite pathetic. You playing with dolls."

Mathis seethed as his face twitched.

"What? Girls rejected you, so you played with dolls as a kid and now you want to get a payback by making girls into dolls? You really think anyone would find that beautiful? It's more like disgusting and sad. You're nothing but a pathetic, vain reject." Laurel continued.

"How dare you…" Mathis growled.

"What's the matter? You wouldn't accept if even the ugly ones turned you down, so…"

Mathis dropped the syringe and attacked Laurel but she slammed him to the wall and punched him in the face as Mathis fell down.

"Mia, run!" Laurel yelled as Mia ran.

Mathis got up and pulled out a knife but Laurel dodged as he tried to stab her. Laurel grabbed Mathis's hand and disarmed him before she kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face again. Mathis stumbled back before he rushed at her, tackling her to the floor and choking her.

Laurel reached for a glass shard and jammed it into Mathis's eye as he screamed. He reached for Laurel's gun as she tried to disarm him but he shot her in the hand and Laurel screamed before Hilton and Pike entered, shooting Mathis in the back as he fell down on Laurel, dead.

"Laurel. Are you OK?" Pike asked as he got Mathis off Laurel.

Laurel nodded, holding her bleeding hand.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? The next chapter will be a concluding epilogue to the story.**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue. **


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"While Miss Lance may be capable of taking care of Mia, given her line of work as a police officer, this may not be a suitable environment for raising a child." Benjamin Donovan said as Roy and Thea sat on one side.

"Mia does deserve a familiar environment and besides, Oliver and Sara entrusted her with Laurel." Jeri Hogarth pointed out as Laurel sat next to her and Jean Loring.

"Perhaps but it is not beyond reason to believe Mia deserves safer place to grow up in." Donovan argued.

"Look, I know Laurel is trying but we just want what's best for Mia. So, how about this? Laurel can take care of Mia within a week each month, while the rest of the month, we take care of her, in addition to us regularly checking in." Thea suggested. "Look, Mia has grown fond of Laurel and I think it would be wrong from us to separate her permanently from her but what happened last week shows clearly that it is not a safe environment for her."

"I can accept that." Laurel nodded.

* * *

_**SCPD**_

"Are you sure about this?" Pike asked as Laurel handed her badge and gun.

"It's… it's… all I know that I can't do this. Not, when… it's not suitable for Mia." Laurel said.

Pike smiled and nodded as he hugged her. "Your Dad would be proud of you. For what it's worth, if you need anything, we're all here for you."

"Thanks, Frank." Laurel said as she hugged him back.

* * *

_**Sometime later**_

"Are you sure about this?" Tommy asked as Laurel was helping him in kitchen.

"I know that I have to try but this is probably for the best." Laurel said.

"Pancakes." Mia said as she approached the counter.

"Here you go." Tommy said as Mia was putting some sugar on it.

"Mia, stop, that's enough!" Laurel warned as Mia giggled.

"Mom would let me put some sugar on it." Mia said.

"Some, not a lot." Laurel reminded.

"Hey, Mia. Come here." Rene called out as Mia sat across him and Zoe.

Laurel then smiled, glad that Mia was happy and that Laurel could find the right balance between the work and life, knowing that Oliver and Sara would be proud of her.

* * *

**Not sure about this story overall, since it was more like something I just wanted to try, rather than my preferred kind of stories but I hope you did enjoy it. And it's something I wish the show had explored more, with the Lance family, or try to look deeper into the sister bond between Sara and Laurel, or Oliver, Laurel and Sara trying to make things work out and make amends. Why didn't that happen? Guggenheim.**

**Hope you liked the cameos of the certain MCU lawyers I put here.**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
